


My Own Poetry

by Karma_akabane



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karma_akabane/pseuds/Karma_akabane
Summary: This is poetry written by me. May not actually be very good though. Is also posted on Quotev just incase you see it one there.





	1. Little Restraints Fade Away

Budum, Budum 

Budum, Budum 

My heart beats adrenaline rushing 

Coursing through me alongside anger 

Just like my blood in my veins 

Shaking, trembling 

Arms, legs, body

Coursing fury, rage, anger

You caused

Never ending angry adrenaline

Stop! I can't stop!

Don't hurt them, I must not

Control, I don't have any 

Anger, rage, unstoppable fury you caused 

End, it won't end

Why, why won't it end

The adrenaline won't vanish 

Pushing, and pushing 

You need pushing me closer, and closer to it

My limit will soon arrive

Then pass, just like what little restraint I have 

Budum, Budum 

My heart beats, normal again

But it will return

You will insure it does

You insure restraint does not last


	2. Butterfly Heart

Fly, fly, fly away 

My heart like a butterfly 

A sparkly, colorful, fluttering butterfly 

Never to be seen again

You fly away my butterfly

Colorful and bright

My butterfly

My fluttering butterfly heart

Never to be seen again


	3. Death's Life

Death such a simple subject

Yet so many dread it

Or even hate talking about it

But why? 

Everything ends, so death is just our end

Why is it seen as a bad thing

It may be a good thing

So, why do we hate death? 

Poor lonely death

Always hated

But why? 

So we aren't crazy? seen as different? 

There are many mysteries of the world 

Including death

So what is so bad about death?

It is seen as evil

But why? 

Sure, it means void of life

It is seen as emptiness 

But what really happens after life? 

Just death

But, what is death

Evil?

But how so? 

Cause, you aren't alive? 

We can't talk to you anymore? 

Or, you aren't with the living 

So it's bad? 

How so? 

That is the question

The mystery of all mysteries 

What comes after life? 

Nothing, everything, who knows

So we hate it? 

But why? 

Because humans hate the unknown 

Or do we love it? 

Ah, another mystery 

They never end 

Just like deaths

But why? 

Cause, that is just life


	4. Memories Die

Memories, oh the memories 

From life to death

They are made to last

But they go so fast

Just like life last

But leaves just as fast

Memories, oh the memories 

Why don't you last

Memories die fast

They live long 

But say so long

Memories, oh the memories 

Why must you die

You say hi

But quickly say bye


	5. Deaths Worries

Life, it ends quickly 

But what comes next? 

Death? 

Eternal happiness? 

Eternal damnation?

Who knows? 

Only the dead

But what's more worrying 

Death? 

Or life after death? 

Will you be happy forever? 

Or will you be depressed forever? 

Who decides? 

Do we worry about dying? 

Or what happens after we die? 

What is the difference?


	6. Death

Most things end in death

Or start with life

They will steal our last

Ending just like Shakespeare's Macbeth

Always coming along with strife 

Most things end in death

They will end others like meth

May even caused by a knife

They will steal our last breath

You may still take a breath

Ending like a life

Most things end in death 

Causing it to steal ones ending breath 

Never to cause anymore strife

They will steal our last breath

They may kill like the black death

Saying goodbye to the life

Most things end in death 

They will steal our last breath


	7. Day Dreams

Floating in the sky 

My mind endlessly drifts away

Like a boat drifting on an endless sea

Calling, I hear calling 

'Siri, Siri, SIRI!'

Coming out of clouds 

Fuzzy minded, tired I hear the call

Drifting, I return to my fuzzy drifting 

Ignorant to all surroundings

Floating in the sky 

Endless sky's and images passing by

Continuous emotions floating in 

Dreams, never ending day dreams

Floating in the sky 

My mind endlessly drifts away 

Only to be seen hours following


	8. Life's Depression

Depression, such a simple

Always hanging with death

Born from death

Continued with life

Holds strong during birth

Common in High School

Spreads in College

Ah, such a simpleton, Depression

Enemy of many

Through life to death 

Friends with few

Natural Phenomena

Depression my old friend

You will survive longer than Earth

Earths riddled with depression

Like the homicidal's, Depression demands more death


	9. I Am

I am a midnight black sky, 

void of all happiness

I am a cold bottle of Dr.Pepper, 

so sweet, but cold and tangy too

I am just one of the crowd, 

never standing out

I am a dark depression that is excited,

always a hidden sadness

I am a rocking chair,

always rocking between emotions

I am a Stand-up Bass,

I am sweet and happy, to sad and dark


	10. Dark Flame Soul

Burning in the pits of my soul

Rages the endless flames

With the fury of 1,000,000 women

The neverending flames of emotion

Lifeless flame coursing through pitch black

My soul rages with heartless feelings

Dark as the black death days

Ending only with death

Black soul of a mean raging flame

My pitch black, dark flame soul

Everlasting to the very end

Evil V.S. Good

The endless battle

My dark flame soul endures forever


	11. Only Fate

Crashing waves against the Cliffs

Like the ocean trying to break free

Emotions against their prison

In my heart

Yelling, hoping for their freedom

yet neither can escape their prison

The jail of life,

The penitentiary of all that exists, 

The never existing freedom, Never changing bars

Fate

Humans and nonliving creatures wish for escape

None Exists

Fate, the inescapable prison of the universe

Humans, dogs, cats, rocks, water

And more want salvation

But, none will be found

Freedom, Salvation, Escape, Heaven, CHoices

They don't exist

Forever controlled by fate

Your life, . . . it isn't actually yours

Happiness? You don't earn it, work for it

Fate decides who gets it

Hell, Down under, Tartarus, Underworld

Nope, fate decides that too

Life, Death, Girl, Boy, Bisexual, Trans, Gay

We don't live how we want

Don't do what we want

We do what fate wants

'Choices, so many choices'

Ever heard that sentence

WRONG! There are none

'You decide what you do'

WRONG AGAIN!! We don't 

So we are just lifeless creatures, 

Dolls, pawns, fates toys

Depressed, skinny, ugly, beautiful

Well, fate wants you to feel that way

'We choose to be put down by bullies'

'They choose to be bullies'

WRONG! AND WRONG!!

Nothing but fate really exist

Including you, me your best friend

Even this poem

We don't really exist


	12. Flames of Life

Running down the path of life

Through the flaming pits of hell

Fighting to survive

Will it last or catch on fire

Perseverance is the catch

To make our love latch together

We will love for an eternity

or die burning miserably

Love and live

Give up and die

Run through those flaming pits

Or you will surely burn

Endure the flames of life and love

Or die lonely and slowly


End file.
